Belle's Love Story
by The 4th Black Sister
Summary: This is the story of Belle Rose Sparks and how her life changed after a meeting with a 6 year old blonde hair witch. Further chapter will contain M/M, F/F, F/M/F Pairing. Later on, maybe, will be M rated. Everything belongs to the beautiful and talented J.K. Rowling. Only thing that belongs to me is a few characters. Also this is my 1st story so go easy on the comments.


September01,1891-2pm

"Hey, get away from her you jerks!" A 10 year old blonde (Mid back length hair) in a intricate hairdo, pale skin girl with icy blue and darker blue around the eyes pupils yelled dressed in one breath-taking emerald corset (literally), one chemise, one pantalets, two cotton stockings, four petticoats, one charmed hoop, skirt, blouse, and, thirty shoe buttons. As she approached she had rocks magically thrown at the three boys. The three 16 years olds tried to act tough so the girl used magic to have half the size of a boulder and the other half sharp as a dagger and then threw it at the boys laughing as they ran screaming.

"You okay there?"The blonde asked as she helped the little girl that was also blonde, but she had regular blue eyes and white skin.

"Yes, thank you so much for saving me. Are you a witch too?" The little blonde girl asked as the older blonde smiled.

"Yes, I am a pureblood witch actually. How about you?"The older blonde asked as they both walked over to a bench and the shade and started to talk.

"Pureblood. I am Ariana Dumbledore."Ariana said as she held out her hand.

"Belle Rose Spark, pleasure to meet you, Ariana."Belle said as she shook Ariana's hand and Ariana gasped.

"Why don't you call me Bee, Belle, or Tita in private and I call you Ari or Ariana in private?"Belle asked.

"I like the sound of that. Why Tita?"Ariana asked.

"Good and because it means older sister in Hawaiian. Why don't we get you home?"Belle asked as she stood and held her hand out for Ariana to take.

"Oh my, I don't know which way is home."Ariana said as Belle smiled and took Ariana's hand and lead her down hill.

"That's okay, Ariana. You may use my family floo network to call home."Belle said.

"Thank you so much for your help. If you..."Ariana said when Belle stopped, kneeled to the ground and cupped Ariana's cheek.

"Now you listen to me young lady. There is no reason for you to think of such things especially since I was there to stop it. You are a kind and caring young lady. Do me a favor and never think or say 'What if'. That is just going to put you down and we don't want you to be sad when we could have you happy and cheerful."Belle said.

"Okay."Ariana nodded as Belle smiled and stood dusting off the dirt from her skirt.

"Now let's get you to my manor." Belle said.

"How old are you?"Ariana asked.

"I am ten years old. How about you?"Belle asked.

"I am six years old."Ariana said.

"Six huh, do you have any siblings?"Belle asked.

"Two older brothers. Abeforth and Albus Dumbledore. Abeforth is seven and Albus is ten."Ariana said.

"I have noticed that all your names begin with an 'A'. Is there a reason why?"Belle asked.

"I never really noticed. I guess my mommy really likes names starting with 'A', I really don't know."Ariana said frowning.

"Now that's enough frowning. How about I show you how to make home made ice cream when we reach the manor?"Belle asked.

"Really?"Ariana asked excited.

"Of course Miss Dumbledore."Belle said as they passed a couple sitting on a bench.

"Good afternoon."Belle said.

"Good Afternoon."The couples replied smiling.

"Why did you greet the muggles?" Ariana asked.

"Ah, you are that type of pureblood."Belle said.

"Type, what is that suppose to mean?"Ariana asked.

"There are two types of Purebloods. There is the snobby cruel Purebloods that look down at those that are not pureblood and are blood traitors."Belle said.

"What is a Blood Traitor?"Ariana asked.

"A blood traitor are those that do not mind those that are not purebloods and think muggles as equals."Belle said.

"So, what am I?"Ariana asked.

"You are a Snobby Cruel Pureblood."Belle said.

"I don't want to be a Snobby Cruel Pureblood. It sounds so mean." Ariana said.

"I know that. There is also the type that are Snobby Cruel Purebloods that hide their true natures. There is no name for them until they make their decision. To be a blood traitor or stick to being a Snobby Cruel Pureblood."Belle said.

"Can we change the subject?" Ariana asked.

"I am an only child. My parents tried to concieve after I was born. Turned out my mother was unable to concieve anymore. No matter how hard they tried they could not concieved another child. They try to spoil me as much as possible." Belle said.

"That's sad."Ariana said.

"Yes it is. We have arrived to the gate. Come with me my dear." Belle said as she shoved the gate opened and lead Ariana up the dirt path as the gate shut behind them.

"Mom, dad we got a guest!"Belle yelled letting go of Ariana's hand and shut the door behind them.

"She's a bit young don't you think?"A woman with long black hair that was waist length and down. Ariana gasped when she saw that Belle's mother was dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"Something the matter Ariana?" Belle asked.

"Your mother...she's wearing trousers."Ariana said as Belle and her parents laughed.

"Everyone that enters this house is considered an equal, well except those that are on bad terms with any of our fellow family members." Belle's father said.

"Ariana this is my mom Bonnie Belle Spark and my dad Nicholas Joesph Spark. Mom, Dad. This is Ariana Dumbledore." Belle said smiling as she lead everyone to the sitting room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ariana."Nicholas and Bonnie said hugging Ariana as they headed to the love seat and Belle lead her to the couch.

"Why don't you sit here while I go and invite your family over for dinner?"Belle said as she headed to the fireplace.

"Mother if it's not to much to ask.." Belle said when her mother had interrupted her.

"On my way up dear. Tell them I am in the shower."Bonnie said as she headed up the stairs to the master bedroom in the west wing.

"In that case. I will be back in a few minutes, Dumbledore Manor." Belle said and she disappeared.

* * *

"Hello, anyone home?"Belle asked as she dusted herself free of the ashes from the fireplace.

"Hello, how may I help you?"A feminine voice asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I am Belle Rose Spark. I am hopeing I am in the Dumbledore's residents and that you happen to be ?"Belle asked.

"Kendra Dumbledore at your service. How may I be of help?" Kendra asked.

"Thank goodness. I was hopeing to also invite you and your family over for dinner at 7pm sharp?" Belle asked.

"It would be a pleasure. How is it you found your way here?"Kendra asked.

"Your daughter, Ariana. I wish to tell the story when both families are present. Good day to you Madame. Spark Manor."Belle said and she once again disappeared to appear in her own sitting room.

* * *

"How did it go sweet pea?" Nicholas asked as Belle smiled.

"Much Better than I had expected dad."Belle said.

"What time will they be here?" Nicholas asked.

"7pm sharp."Belle said.

"My family likes to be fashionably late."Ariana said.

"That's understandable. Let's go and get cooking."Nicholas said.

"Don't you have house elfs for that?"Ariana asked.

"No, we like to make our own so we don't get lazy."Belle smiled.

"Oh.."Ariana said.

"Let's get cooking!"Nicholas said as he lead the two giggling girls to the kitchen where they cooked and had fun together.

* * *

7:30pm

"Dinner is ready and they are half an hour late."Bonnie complained.

"They like to be fashionably late." Ariana said.

"15 minutes is fashionably late, not a half an hour!"Bonnie yelled.

"Mom, your scaring her."Belle said as she hugged Ariana who hid deeper into Belle's chest.

"I am very sorry, Ariana. I did not mean to snap at you."Bonnie said.

"It's okay."Ariana said and the orange flames in the fireplace turned into green flames as four figures one at a time appeared and joined them in the sitting room.

"Good evening Dumbledore Family. I am Belle Rose Spark. This is my father Nicholas Spark and my mother Bonnie Spark." Belle smiled as she and her mother curtsied and her father bowed when they was being introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss, Mrs and Mr Spark. I would like to introduce my own family. I am Percival Dumbledore, this is my wife Kendra, my sons, Albus and Abeforth. It seems you have met our daughter Ariana all ready." Percival said.

"What a wonderfully bright daughter you have. We haven't seen our daughter have this much fun since...since..."Bonnie said as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Enough chit chat. Belle why don't you lead the Dumbledore family and yourself to the dinning hall and have dinner. We will join you all in a moment or so."Nicholas said as he took his wife into his arms and lead her to the couch where she broke down in tears after everyone left.

"What was your mother going to say?"Percival asked curiously.

"Hmm...I am sorry, my family is private."Belle said as she opened a pair of doors that revealed the dinning hall with all the food on the table.

"What is this?"Albus Dumbledore said as they all sat and stared at the plate and Belle chuckled.

"This is stir fried shrimp with spicy orange sauce. It's really good. Right Ariana?"Belle asked and she bursted out laughing when Ariana's mouth was covered with orange sauce and so was her fingers.

"Ariana!"Kendra gasped.

"Sorry Mommy."Ariana said as Belle calmed herself.

"Would you like some more Ariana?"Belle asked.

"Yes please."Ariana said as Belle chuckled and she stood.

"What are you doing?"Kendra asked as Belle removed the lid from the middle of the table to reveal more of the food that was on their plates.

"I am putting more food onto Ariana's plate. Eat it properly and take your time, Ariana." Belle said as she scooped six more shrimps onto Ariana's plate.

"Yes Belle."Ariana said wiping her saliva off her fingers with a napkin and her face too. She then used her fork to eat the shrimp.

"Good girl."Belle said.

"All better! Now would you like to tell us that story Belle?"Nicholas asked as Belle's parents returned.

"I was doing my usual stroll when I hear the cry of a little girl. Three muggle 16 year old boys were all bullying her. I did my best to save her and brought her here to safety. I had a little fun with the muggles of course. Scared them big time." Belle chuckled as she then took a bite of her shrimp.

"Belle..."Bonnie sighed.

"Don't worry mother. Their memories were obliviated when the last rock hit them all and lead them unconcious."Belle said.

"Belle!"Bonnie and Nicholas scolded and Belle rolled her eyes.

"They were not hurt...badly." Belle said.

"Still Belle, we told you not to do such a thing."Bonnie said.

"Never do such a thing like that again."Nicholas said.

"Yes Father."Belle said as she returned to her meal.

"What were you doing outside Ariana?"Kendra asked.

"Where were you, Albus, when your sister was outside? You was suppose to be keeping an eye on her."Percival scolded.

"How is the meal, ?"Belle asked.

"Huh, oh. It's good."Percival said

"You barely touched your food. Neither of you have, minus Ariana."Bonnie said.

"This is delicious!"They all exclaimed.

"Why thank you. I am quite skilled at cooking...and a few hundred of other things."Belle said.

"Hmm...Is there dessert?"Albus asked.

"Albus!"Kendra snapped.

"There is no problem . I quite enjoy dessert myself. And yes there is dessert."Belle said.

"What kind?"Abeforth asked.

"Children you are all being so rude."Percival snapped as the Sparks chuckled lightly.

"It's alright . We completely understand. We like to be open as much as possible in our own home and would also like our guest to be open and relaxed."Nicholas said.

"We're having...a delightful surprise."Belle said as her parents smirked.

"Hmm, that's my favorite."Nicholas said.

"Oh it's much more delightful than it sounds. The taste just melts on your tongue."Bonnie said.

"My mouth is watering already. Shall we skip and head straight for dessert love?"Nicholas asked.

"Daddy! You know the rules. To have dessert you have to finish the entree."Belle said.

"Oh alright."Nicholas said.

* * *

7:55pm

"Dessert time."Belle said as she headed to the kitchen.

"This is one of her specials. She only makes it when there is guests. So we hope to be seeing you all real soon."Nicholas said.

"Nick."Bonnie said amused as she lightly slapped her husband's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm back."Belle said as she levitated the trays to go and place themselves in front of everyone.

"Oh my this looks delicious."Kendra said as the Dumbledore children and Belle's parents ate their dessert.

"It's alright to let your guard down once in a while. This is how I am naturally. You just don't want to be on my bad side. I can get very dangerous when I am upset."Belle said as she took a bite of the Chocolate Molten Lava Cake.

"This is delicious!"Kendra and Percival said as Belle chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't know."Belle said.

"Is it alright we have a quick word with you Mr and before we leave?"Percival asked.

"Of course. Right after we finish dessert why don't we head up to my office and Belle you can take the rest to your room or something?"Nicholas asked.

"Splendid idea daddy."Belle said and they all went silent as they ate the rest of their dessert.

* * *

8:05pm

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Dumbledore. I truly can't wait to see you all again."Belle said as she pecked their cheeks.

"Whatever do you mean?"Kendra asked.

"I am not coming back down. Once you summon for your sons I am going to bed...depends if she's going to keep me up."Belle said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"Percival asked.

"That is Belle's way of saying she's having a sleepover and Ariana is staying."Bonnie said.

"No she's.."Kendra said until Belle interrupted.

"Staying and that's final. Come along Triple A."Belle said and Ariana followed, but Albus and Abeforth stayed behind confused.

"She means us you morons. Albus 'A', Abeforth 'A', Ariana 'A'. Triple A."Ariana said.

"Oh."The boys said as Ariana and Belle giggled and continued their way to Belle's room with the boys following.

"She is quite a feisty one."Percival asked.

"Yes she is and we love her for it."Bonnie said.

"Now let us retreat to my office."Nicholas said.

"Who does she think she is saying my daughter is to sleepover? I am her mother."Kendra asked her arms crossed.

"Belle is a unique girl. I would just do as she ask or you will regret crossing her path."Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?"Percival asked.

"Belle is a very...powerful witch. She can do wand less magic already." Nicholas said and the Dumbledore Parents gasped.

"That is complicated magic and she hasn't even started Hogwarts." Percival said.

"There was a price for her to pay though."Bonnie said.

"What type of price?"Kendra asked.

"You better not answer that?!"They heard Belle yell from her room.

"How did she hear that?"Kendra asked.

"She has very..sensitive hearings. She can hear the lightest of footsteps."Bonnie said.

"She is a very unique girl."Percival said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Belle told us already you might want to discuss a arrange marriage with Albus."Nicholas said.

"How could she tell?"Kendra asked.

"Another ability of hers."Bonnie said.

"She is correct. We wish to have that agreement."Percival said.

"It is up to Belle. We do not believe in this arrange marriage and neither did our parents. She is willing to get to know Albus before making her choice."Nicholas said.

"There is also a test he must pass. It's a female Black tradition. My husband and my brother in laws say it is much more intriguing then the arrange marriages."Bonnie said.

"It was quite puzzling at first, but it was worth it."Nicholas said pulling Bonnie into his lap.

"Hey, not in front of company."Bonnie said lightly slapping her husband lightly on the arm. and then got out of his lap.

"What is that?"Kendra asked.

"Belle must be playing the piano. She's going to get carried away and start singing."Bonnie said and a few seconds later they hear the most enchanting and mystic voice they have ever heard.

"Wow, she's amazing."Percival said at the end of the song.

"She's got that from me."Bonnie said.

"Well it was very nice meeting you. It's best we get going."Percival asked as Bonnie and Nicholas smiled.

"There is a matter we must discuss before you leave."Bonnie said.

"Alright."Kendra said.

"Belle is very... possessive. If she doesn't get what she wants she will scar you."Nicholas said.

"Literally?"Kendra asked.

"Yes."Bonnie said lowering her sleeve to reveal a long scar from her shoulder and down under the sleeves.

"Oh Merlin."Kendra gasped.

"Just because you are the man of the manor doesn't stop her either. We grounded her, we took away her possession ("Which made everything worst"Bonnie said) made her sleep outside, ("Which she enjoyed"Bonnie said) stayed overnight at a muggles. ("Which she also enjoyed"Bonnie said) Would you stop with the side comments? ("Nope."Bonnie said) Anyways, we did all the punishments in the book. Nothing worked. ("We even sent her to a wizard boot camp. She didn't change a bit...the camp changed."Bonnie said) Back to the point. Belle will not hurt Ariana, but she will hurt you if you don't let Ariana stay for a sleepover."Nicholas said.

"She would.."Kendra said until Belle interrupted.

"Yes I would!"Belle yelled.

"Her ears are that sensible?"Kendra asked.

"She can hear the marching of ants. It's a good and bad thing."Bonnie said.

"Why?"Kendra asked.

"When she hears screams at night she would cry because she can't do anything to stop it. She doesn't know where it's coming from."Bonnie said as Kendra saddened.

"That's horrible."Kendra said.

"I do not need your pity. I don't need anyone's pity. Now you all may leave."Belle said gesturing towards the fireplace.

"What about Ar..."Albus was about to ask when Percival interrupted.

"She's staying for the sleepover."Percival said as Belle smirked.

"You showed them?"Belle asked when they all had left.

"Sure did. Another family fell for it."Nicholas said.

"So are you really willing to get to know Albus?"Bonnie asked.

"I really want to, but I can tell already that he is only interested in his family, school and...um, well..."Belle said as she frowned and blushed at the same time.

"What is it Belle?"Bonnie asked.

"He's...gay."Belle said.

"Hmm...Well my dear you have both the Black and Sparks Charms. I believe you can change that."Bonnie said.

"Good night mom and dad."Belle said rolling her eyes as she shut the door.

* * *

Belle's P.O.V

'"Staying and that's final. Come along Triple A."Belle said and Ariana followed, but Albus and Abeforth stayed behind confused.  
"She means

us you morons. Albus 'A', Abeforth 'A', Ariana 'A'. Triple A."Ariana said. 10 "Oh."The boys said as Ariana and Belle giggled and continued their way to Belle'sroom with the boys following.

"How far is your room?"Abeforth asked.

"It's in the east wing. I just hate having a manor. There is too much rooms and not enough people tofill it up. That's why when I am married I plan to have lots of children."Belle said.

"How are you going to take care of them?"Albus asked.

"With my wisdom and many talents I know I will survive."Belle said.

"What if you lose your memory?"Albus asked.

"I'm never going to lose my memory of my cutie Ari over here. She'll help me remember the rest of you. Right Ari?"Belle asked pulling Ariana into a one arm hug.

"Yup."Ariana said returning the hug.

"Well, here is my room."Belle said pushing open a room to reveal a mix of Ravenclaw and Slytherin colors room with a potion lab to the left and a library to the right. In the middle was a queen size bed.

"Wow."The Dumbledore children said.

"Which house do you want to be in?"Albus asked.

"You better not answer that?!"Belle yelled.  
"What?"Abeforth asked.  
"Sorry it's our parents. I have very sensible hearing."Belle explained.

"I love the candy bar."Abeforth said as Belle chuckled.

"Who doesn't? I have a mini chocolate fountain in behind the candy bar. Have some if you want."Belle said.

"Is this lemon drops?"Albus asked.

"Hey that's off limits! Only I can eat them."Belle snapped grabbing the bowl of Lemon drops, walked over to the cabinet, opened it, placed the bowl of Lemon drop with the rest of them, and then closed the cabinet locking it with a key that she had attached to a chain around her neck. She then dropped it back into her corset.

"What?"Belle asked.

"Your worst than Albus!"Ariana said as Abeforth collapsed in laughter.

"That's not funny."Belle frowned as she left the room and they followed her.

"Where are we going?"Ariana asked.

"This is my music room."Belle said as she headed to the piano and started to play Beethoven number 5 symphony on the piano.

"Wow.."Albus said as Ariana sat next to Belle on the stool and rested her head on Belle's shoulder as she started to sing her to sleep.

"Your amazing."Abeforth said.

"Thank you."Belle said.

"What now?"Abeforth asked.

"She's staying in my room."Belle said as she lifted Ariana gently and carried her to her bedroom.

"She can't.."Albus said.

"She can and will."Belle said in a dark voice.

"We'll see what our parents will say about that."Albus said as Belle rolled her eyes.

"I always get what I want, Albus."Belle said.

"Like I said. We'll see."Albus said as they headed down stairs after putting Ariana in Belle's room.

"Shut it already."Belle said.

"She would..."Belle heard Kendra say until Belle interrupted.

"Yes I would!"Belle yelled.

"You would what?"Abeforth asked.

"Our parents are talking about me again."Belle said.

"Why?"Abeforth asked.

"I don't know."Belle lied.

"That's horrible."They heard Kendra say.

"I do not need your pity. I don't need anyone's pity. Now you all may leave."Belle said gesturing towards the fireplace.

* * *

Present Time (Still Belle's P.O.V.)

"Go back to sleep Ari."Belle smiled when she returned from the shower dressed in a red tight silk nightgown that barely covered her bum with matching bra and panties.

"What are you wearing?"Ariana asked.

"I designed it myself. Is this to uncomfortable for you? I'll change if you want me to change."Belle said.

"No it's alright."Ariana said.

"Okay, Now get under the sheets. It gets cold at night."Belle said.

"Your freezing."Ariana said when Belle laid onto op the sheets.

"Sorry. Here is some more blankets. That should keep you warm enough."Belle said.

"What about you?"Ariana asked.

"I'm used to it."Belle said and then the two fell to sleep.


End file.
